Ed, Roy and a Pillowcase
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Of all the things Roy had expected to occur once he and Ed became lovers, linen had been the least of his worries. Roy/Ed. Oneshot.


**Ed, Roy and a Pillowcase**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Ed, Roy and a Pillowcase**

Of all the things Roy had expected to occur once he and Ed became lovers, linen had been the least of his worries. It hadn't even been a consideration. It became one the third night Ed stayed over. Sheets just didn't stand a chance when automail fingers gripped, literally digging a hole through to the mattress when Ed had screamed and torn his way through a rather spectacular orgasm. Roy had been quite proud of himself until he found himself having to buy new sheets every two weeks.

Sometimes the sheets would tear because they got caught in Ed's knee or ankle joints. Mostly it was Ed gripping too hard and shredding them before cumming messily all over them. Roy got Ed to repair them alchemically several times when the sheets didn't last two days let alone two weeks. Roy was extremely fond of his mismatched lover so he had no real objections to having mismatched bedding. But he didn't let that stop him from using it against Ed every now and again.

"It's not my fault you know." Ed stated at breakfast one morning after Roy informed him that he would be late home because he had to buy yet another set of sheets. "If you weren't so damned hot, I wouldn't be tearing my way through the bed would I?" That was something else Roy Mustang had not foreseen either. That once Edward had settled into being his lover, he would be blunt and upfront about it, not just at home, but everywhere else as well. Al was probably the only one who had not been traumatised when Ed had stomped through the office one day, with a large bottle of cologne. He had dropped it on the Colonel's desk with a 'don't say I never get you anything.' Roy thought it was probably the highly visible, and very large,tube of lube that Ed had included with his 'gift' that had cleared the office so quickly. Edward had only just escaped incineration by pointing out how flammable the cologne was and that he really liked the idea of being with Roy when Roy was wearing nothing but the cologne. Roy wore the cologne every day after that.

There was one small mystery that Roy had yet to solve in regards to his linen. Where did his pillowcases go? Sheets usually came in a set with pillowcases and he had gathered quite a collection of them before he had managed to convince the manchester assistant that he really didn't need extra pillowcases, "just a single sheet will be fine." And after Ed had come with him, once, to buy the sheets, the assistant had stopped wondering just why the man needed to replace his sheets so often. 

But the pillowcases disturbed him slightly. They disappeared. There was no set pattern to it. Sometimes one would go, other times two. It started to become a habit. When Ed and Al left on a mission he would replace the sheets and count the pillowcases. 

* * *

Ed was stretched out along the seat, sleeping, as Al stared out the window. Another mission had come to another pointless conclusion. Al wished he could sleep on the train like Ed did. When he got his body back, he intended to do that. He was going to get on a train and sleep. For a week. And he wasn't going to have that bad habit of his brother's either. Al sighed as he pulled Ed's shirt down yet again. He watched as Ed turned slightly, face crinkling, _that_ name murmured before he settled again.

He knew that as soon as they got back, Ed would be off to see the Colonel. His brother was so predictable these days. Al knew that Ed's first priority was still getting their bodies back, but Al had to admit that it made life a bit easier now Ed was involved with the Colonel. Especially between missions. Now there was someone else who had to put up with him as well. He wondered if he ought to get the Colonel a sympathy card. Ed was not the easiest person to be with. Al still had nightmares of the time Ed had dragged him around to buy that cologne for him. By the time they had returned, Al knew everything he never wanted to know about his brother's sex life, the Colonel's personal habits and so did half the population of Central. Nothing was ever going to shock him again.

Al looked around and surreptitiously slipped his hand under his chest plate. Attached to two hooks at the back of his insides was a pillowcase. From it he pulled out the book he had been reading this morning. It had been probably one of his brother's better ideas Al considered, to use a pillowcase this way. It made it much easier for him to carry his own things and the soft material didn't make scritchy noises like some of the other bags they had tried. Al refused to keep his books and notes in Ed's suitcase any more. It was beginning to get mouldy corners and Ed refused to get a new one. 

Ed began shifting uneasily in his sleep, tensing up, his breathing becoming uneven and a frown creasing his forehead. Al looked up from his book and recognised the first signs of a nightmare approaching. A quick check revealed no-one was looking so Al dipped back into his pillowcase bag and pulled out another pillowcase. He leant over and placed it in Ed's twitching fingers and watched as Ed turned over, curling up with the pillowcase close to his face. The frown began to disappear and the muttering stopped. A few shaky breaths later and Ed relaxed falling into his usual deep sleep. 

Yes, having Ed going out with the Colonel had advantages Al had come to appreciate. Al had always dreaded Ed's nightmares, of having to sit there and hold his brother as he cried and begged for forgiveness in his sleep. Now a Mustang-scented pillowcase could divert Ed away from those dreams and into others Al hadn't really wanted to know about. However the fact that Ed would wake up and take the pillowcase and stay in the bathroom for at least thirty minutes gave Al a large clue. Running water didn't quite cover the moans and other assorted noises that filled in any gaps he might have missed.

Maybe he ought to get the Colonel a gift along with that card. A dozen pillowcases might do it, given the way Ed went through them.

* * *

Author's Note: It's random and it's all the demon's fault. I've been a member here for a year today and the demon is doing a fic for me to mark the occasion… and in revenge for that, she gave me the prompts of Ed, Roy and a Pillowcase, to celebrate a belated anniversary of about a year or so she started to write something she's very proud of… was that Freefall you were talking about? yay update ...grins… Happy Belated Anniversary Spirix… and my 25th Fullmetal Alchemist fic ...lol

Thank you for all the support you have given me.

Please enjoy

silken :)


End file.
